hearthstonefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рыцари Ледяного Трона
Рыцари Ледяного Трона is the sixth Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft expansion, following Journey to Un'Goro. In Knights of the Frozen Throne, Azeroth’s greatest heroes are called to Northrend once again to battle the Lich King... in the tavern! Blizzard Entertainment’s newest expansion brings players to the Icecrown Citadel, where they will encounter terrifying bear sharks, ridiculous geists, indigenous Tuskarr ice fishermen, and the mysterious influence of runic magic. With 135 icy new cards, the tavern is about to get a whole lot cooler! Features ;Death is not the end The Lich King’s influence extends beyond death, and our heroes are not immune to his dark powers. Brand new to Hearthstone are legendary Hero Cards that, when played, imbue our nine heroes with the essence of undeath, transforming them into fearsome Death Knights. These Hero cards will give players modified hero powers that bestow them with other powerful effects. Players will also have access to a new source of strength from beyond the grave: Lifesteal is a chilling new keyword that heals players for damage dealt. Mission ;Venture into Icecrown Citadel and claim the Frozen Throne Knights of the Frozen Throne will also offer free missions to all players, including a prologue, two wings of three bosses, and a final epic showdown against The Lich King himself. After completing the prologue mission, players will receive a random legendary Hero Card that will transform one of their heroes into a class-specific Death Knight. In addition to the free legendary card from the prologue, players will earn a Knights of the Frozen Throne card pack for each wing they complete and an additional pack when they finally claim the Frozen Throne for themselves. Wings The Prologue Players enter the field against as ( ). This initial battle is meant to be lost, as the player is provided cards that are so high cost they cannot be played. Jaina is forced to pass on her first move. Upon passing, Tirion informs her he will arrive in three turns to assist. The Lich King, meanwhile, has the following at his disposal: * (Hero Power): Summon a 2/2 Ghoul (Cost: 2 Mana) *He opens with (The next spell you cast this turn costs (0).) and then follows that up with (Summon seven 3/3 Ghouls with Taunt.). Jaina is then forced to either pass again or use her pretty useless . The Lich King follows up by attacking with his full board, then equipping and attacking with (5/3 weapon). Usually Jaina will at least have a to play, but this is, of course, useless against a full board with no clears. Tirion will arrive during the next turn, but this will always be too late. Whether playing a card or Hero Power, Jaina is invariably "slain" during the next turn (with The Lich King using a needless (Give your Taunt minions +2/+2.)), interrupting Tirion's arrival. The Lich King then resurrects her as , changing her Hero Power to . Her enemy then becomes . Frost Lich Jaina's deck appears to contain mage spell cards as well as cards from Knights of the Frozen Throne. Tirion's deck consists of the following cards, while his Hero Power is : * (Deals no damage while attacking.) * (2/3 minion) * (Whenever this minion attacks, add a Coin to your hand. - 3/3 minion) * (Can't attack.) * (At the end of your turn, deal 1 damage to this minion. - 7/1 minion) * (x2) * * (x2) * (x2) * * (x2) * (x2) * (x2) * (x2) * (x2) * * (x2) * * (x2) * When Tirion is "defeated" he surrounds himself with Divine Shield, then begs Jaina to resist The Lich King's will. She then reverts back to her normal self and the player then wins the match. The reward is one of the transformed heroes from the expansion. The Lower Citadel ;Lord Marrowgar At this juncture, players are free to choose whatever class and deck they would like to use against the first boss, . Lord Marrowgar's Hero Power is (Restore your hero to full Health.) and he has at his disposal (3/6 weapon with Windfury). The most difficult part of this fight is dealing with his (At the start of your turn, deal 15 damage to the enemy hero.) Priests can steal this and use it to their advantage. ;Deathbringer Saurfang is unique in the fact that his passive Hero Power, , means that he can only take damage from weapons and not spells or minions. This rules out using some classes against him, such as Mage, Druid, Priest, and Warlock. Though other classes may have more or a similar number of weapons, using a Rogue helps to reduce the RNG factor, as Rogues have . Saurfang only has 20 health, so this ends up being a rather quick and easy fight. *Saurfang cannot be damaged by non-direct (area-of-effect) spells. *Saurfang cannot be dealt damage by battlecry effects, such as . *Saurfang does not take fatigue damage when he has run out of cards. ;Lady Deathwhisper With the highest health of any boss in the wing - accounting for armor - comes with 90 armor and 30 health (120 total effective). Her Hero Power, , damages all enemy minions at the start of her turn down to (1) health. Players are provided a card to combat this, , a dragon minion with 30 attack that can only be used if it is undamaged; it is on the board damaged. This means players need to use a class that has adequate healing, such as the Priest, Paladin, Druid, or Shaman. *Valithria can be killed if attacking a minion that has more attack than it has health. In this case, it becomes extremely difficult to win the match. The Upper Reaches Completing this wing rewards a Knights of the Frozen Throne card pack. ;Blood-Queen Lana'thel plays a warlock deck and arrives with 30 health and two on the board. She has a few tricks up her sleeve: *Her Hero Power, , is a Lifesteal. *She alters the player's Hero Power to , forcing them to use it on a minion each and every turn. Once used, it buffs the target minion - but, because it must be used, if players don't have a minion of their own on the board, they must use it on her minions. *She'll change the player's minions into spells. Two of them from the player's hand will be randomly chosen via . With all of this in mind, here are some tips: *Play a deck with lots of low-cost minions in order to keep your side of the board full with some removal capabilities. Also consider minions with charge in order to use them the same turn they are buffed. *Limit the chances of buffing her minions by removing her Sleeping Acolytes as soon as possible. In addition, have something to play on the first turn. ;Professor Putricide comes with 30 health and 15 armor. His Hero Power changes during the fight, starting off with (reducing cost of Secrets to 0), then going to after his armor is removed (reduces cost of weapons to 1), and finally to after his renewed armor is removed (changes cost of all cards to 5). *Phase 1 **Starts with 30 health and 15 armor, with Mad Science Hero Power. **Plays and (1/1 At the start of your turn, gain +1/+1.) *Phase 2 - after armor is removed **Changes Hero Power to Madder Science **Summons (3/5 At the end of your turn, deal 3 damage to all enemy minions.) **Regains 15 armor *Phase 3 - after final armor is removed **Changes Hero Power to Maddest Science **Summons (4/6 Whenever this minion survives damage, summon a random Legendary minion.) Tips: *Putricide has lots of Mage spells, but also pulls secrets from all secret-wielding classes. *Run a healing or taunt deck. A mage deck heavy in secrets and board clears works as well. *If you have , it helps with the first phase. , especially if played on turn one, can be a great starter. ;Sindragosa is the final boss of The Upper Reaches and the most difficult of the lot, as she works to block spaces on the board where you can place minions. Also, like Putricide, she has multiple phases with multiple Hero Powers you need to contend with, though two of these Powers are triggered by events in the game. Sindragosa plays a heavy dragon deck. *Phase 1 **Sindragosa starts with 30 health. **She begins by blocking four of your minion spaces with . These cannot be removed. *Phase 2 **This begins when her health is lowered to 20. **This allows her to unleash the first version of Frost Breath, her Hero Power (At 20 Health, transforms all enemy minions into blocks of ice.) ***Make sure to have a minimal amount of minions on the board, as their spaces will also become frozen, reducing your minion options further. ** is a favorite of hers during this phase *Phase 3 **This begins when her health is lowered to 10. **Another version of Frost Breath triggers with the same result. The same caveat applies regarding minions on the board. *Phase 4 **This is when she drops below 10 health. **She'll acquire her last Hero Power, (Deal 2 damage.) Tips: *Via (Deal 3 damage to the enemy hero for each spell in their hand.), Sindragosa is very punishing for those running a spell-centric deck, so focus more on building with minions and weapons. *This fight tends to be very easy with a Warrior deck, especially if you happen to have . The Frozen Throne The Lich King is the final boss of the single-player mission. He shows up to the game with 30 Health and 30 Armor. He also has 32 cards, some of them particular to the encounter. The fight is best divided into Hero Power stages. ;The Scourge *The Lich King starts the fight with Hero Power (Summon a 2/2 .). *It's probably best to focus on clearing his side of the board prior to the next phase. ;Frostmourne + Harvest of Souls *When he has seven mana, The Lich King will equip (5/3), a much stronger version than previously encountered. **Battlecry: Remove all your minions. Deathrattle: Resummon them. - this is why it is suggested that players work on clearing his board before this phase **Frostmourne will also fill The Lich King's side of the board with " " (2/6 minions). In order to proceed to the next phase, these must all be killed. **Frostmourne cannot be destroyed and its durability cannot be reduced by player minions or spells. *At the same time, TLK gains his new Hero Power, (You are Immune if you control a Trapped Soul.). *This phase is an excellent time to use any board clears you might have. *The Lich King does not play any other cards this phase, instead using a combination of his weapon and the Trapped Souls. ;Remorseless Winter *Once all the Trapped Souls are destroyed, TLK loses Immunity and Frostmourne, no matter what durability it had. *He then gains as his Hero Power (Deal 1 damage to the enemy hero. +1 Damage each time.). **He always uses this Hero Power at the start of his turn. **The damage increases by one point of damage with each turn, so adding armor and/or healing are vital. ;Notes *TLK has some cards that are problematic: ** (Give your minions +2/+2 and "Can't be targeted by spells or Hero Powers.") ** (Destroy a minion. Your hero takes damage equal to its Health.) *If Magi are extremely lucky, they can The True Lich (see below) by pairing it with on turn one. *The first card he plays is also particular to the class he's fighting against: **Druid: (Destroy all enemy minions that cost (3) or less, wherever they are.) **Hunter: (Deal 2 damage to your opponent for each minion in their deck.) **Mage: (Set the enemy hero's remaining Health to 1.) **Paladin: (Whenever an enemy dies this game, take control of it.) **Priest: (Your opponent can't emote.) **Rogue: (Destroy every spell in your opponent's hand and deck.) **Shaman: (Set minions in your opponent's hand and deck to 1/1.) **Warlock: (Deal 2 damage for each duplicate in opponent’s deck.) **Warrior: (Gain 100 Armor.) Bosses * (The Prologue/The Frozen Throne) ** (The Prologue) * (The Lower Citadel) * (The Lower Citadel) * (The Lower Citadel) * (The Upper Reaches) * (The Upper Reaches) * (The Upper Reaches) Cards ;Neutral * * (Death Knight card) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * ( ) * * * ( ) * * * * * * (Death Knight card) * * * * * ( ) * * ; * * * * * * ( / / ) * ( ) * * ( ) * ( ) ; * * * * ( ) * * * * * * ( ) ; * * * * ( ) * * * * * * ( ) ; * ( ) * * * * * * * * * ( / : , , , ) ; * * * * * * * * * ( ) * ; * ( ) * * * * * * * * * ( / ) ; * * * * * * * * * ( ) * ; * * ( ) * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * * ( / ) * ( ) Pre-Purchase Mere mortals can pre-purchase a Knights of the Frozen Throne bundle of 50 cards packs for a special one-time price of $49.99. Preorders also come with a unique chilly Frostmourne card back for players to start growing their collection of Northrend trophies. Media Images Knights of the Frozen Throne art 1.jpg Knights of the Frozen Throne art 2.jpg Knights of the Frozen Throne art 3.jpg Knights of the Frozen Throne art 4.jpg Knights of the Frozen Throne art.jpg Video Hearthstone Announcing the Knights of the Frozen Throne Hearthstone Knights of the Frozen Throne Trailer Patch changes * * External links *Knights of the Frozen Throne Категория:Hearthstone Категория:Frozen throne